


Rose and Violet Visit Underversity

by TaylorTheCreator14



Series: Rose and Violet's Visits [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Changing into a Male, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Ectoplasm, F/M, Fontcest, Genderbending, Heart Sex (Undertale), Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Singing, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, peeking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTheCreator14/pseuds/TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: The Skelegirls visit another dimension. But they're not alone! Two new characters started to join on their journey in a University that they have never seen before...
(This is something for Butters since she made an awesome AU!)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to: Toby Fox
> 
> Underswap belongs to: PopcornPr1nce
> 
> Underfell belongs to: http://undertaleau.tumblr.com/post/136434958909/underfell-au
> 
> Underversity belongs to: http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com/

Rose's POV

Me, Violet and the others came out of a purple portal, appearing into another Alternative Universe...Underversity. It was suppose to be like a school-like universe where the monsters and humans go to collage together...Ms. Creator came with us too, as well as our long lost sister, Alisha. They both wanted to see what it's like. Violet was surprised as she looked around, seeing the sun shining and monsters walking into the building. 

"Whoa...Looks like we're in school again." She said as she started walking towards the entrance...but I spotted something weird on her. 

"V-Violet! W-What is that you're wearing?" I asked and she looked back at me, then looked at herself, seeing a school uniform with a blazer and skirt. Her eye glowed purple as she gasped with surprise. Ms. Creator giggled as well as Alisha. "A-And...Alisha and Ms. Creator are wearing it too!" I said as the two looked at each other, seeing the uniforms. They gasp softly with surprise as well. 

"My...! Don't you look cute Ms. Creator?" Alisha said with a smile, making Ms. Creator blush and look away smiling shyly. But she keeps telling us to call her by her name. Taylor. So I'll say that instead. Anyway, I sighed as I looked at myself. The school uniform was a bit...too preppy to be honest. I-I'm not sure if this is ok to wear since...I can see a bit of my thighs. I wonder if the monsters here are different...as well as humans...if there's any of course. 

"W-Well! What are we waiting for?" Taylor said very shyly, running into the building. The 3 of us followed her inside. The first floor was slightly packed with monsters. Some of them were chatting about randomness, getting things out of their lockers, and going to class mostly. School was a pretty interesting place. Since I...never been to a school before. Nor Violet or Alisha...but Taylor has been to a school. "Wow!~ This is so cool! It's better than my school to be honest!" She spoke, smiling happily. As I looked around, my eye glowed pink as I had the slight sense of a human...coming this way. 

"Uhh...Taylor-san?" I started as she looked my way, seeing Frisk but a little taller than her. He was smiling like usual. The blush rose to her cheeks as she stood in place. 

"*Hi! Are you ladies new here?" He said and I nodded. Violet and Alisha did the same. But Taylor...didn't understood what he said. Oh right, she doesn't fully understand language like that yet. She tilted her head a little with confusion. 

"He said: "Hi! Are you ladies new here?" and uhh...Yes we are Frisk." Violet said to Taylor, then turned to Frisk. Now a conversation of them came on now...

"*I see. Well, I can show you around if you want." Frisk replied, smiling and pointing down a hallway. Alisha smiled and nodded, speaking. 

"*Oh! That would be awesome!" She said, clapping. Taylor smiled very shyly, looking away with her eyes. Frisk chuckled, smiling and walking. We started to follow him. Violet smiled at Taylor. 

"Well, you don't fully understand the language yet Ms. Creator. I'll teach you if you want." She said to her. Taylor nodded as the four of us followed Frisk down the hallway. However, eyes of monsters were watching us as we passed by them. I can hear them talking softly. 

 

_(Are they new here?)_

_(I don't know, they look like seniors to me...)_

_(They look so hot though!)_

_(I'd tap that human if you know what I mean...)_

_(3 skeletons and a human?)_

 

I frown, hearing this stupid nonsense as we followed Frisk. Well, I wonder who we will meet first...


	2. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 girls meet the teachers they were shown to. However, their behaviors might surprise them all...then they meet others as well. However, they might have a slight problem in the end...

Violet's POV

We stopped at a classroom door. I peeked through the glass and saw a skeleton...He looked like...Papyrus, but...from Underfell. He was wearing a shirt and tie along with a vest, holding a book in his hand and reading through the pages. Those eyes of his, look very serious...

"*This is the Literature class. The teacher inside is very serious about his subject. Just...try not to make him mad. He has a very bad temper to other students." Frisk said, looking a bit worried as he looked at the door. Taylor and Rose gulped softly, feeling anxious. I sighed, acting like I'm not scared. 

"So, does he like, throw stuff at them?" I asked. Frisk shakes his head. 

"*No, he just...yells at them. But sometimes, I feel like he's only rougher with one of his students." He said, looking a bit suspicious. So...he's rougher with only ONE of his students? Hmm...I wonder who that would be. I was caught up on my thoughts when Frisk knocked on the door twice...then came a yell. 

**"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!"** All of us gasped at the angry yell. Frisk gulped silently. I have a feeling he's a bit aggressive right now. We should be careful...

"*U-Uhh...It's just me Professor Fell." He said, shaking a little. The sounds of footsteps came close to the door. The doorknob turned as the door opened. There stood a skeleton. To me...He looks like Underfell Papyrus. Frisk smiled nervously as Fell looked at the four of us. 

**"Who are these girls? Are they new here?"** He asked, looking at the human's nervous face. 

"*Y-Yes! They were just...t-transferred here!" Frisk replied. Rose, Taylor, Alisha and I bowed politely. Fell watched with a frown. 

"H-Hello sir! I'm Rose. T-This is Taylor, and my sisters, Alisha, and Violet. We're really looking forward to getting along with you." Rose said, introducing us. Fell just sighed, shaking his head. 

**"You know, You don't have to do the polite stuff. Of course we'll get along. Now if you'll excuse me."** The skeleton closed the door, letting us gasp with slight surprise. N-No offense but...he's also fucking rude. Frisk sighed softly, shrugging his shoulders. 

"*He's like that all the time. Come on." He said, walking down the hallway again. We followed him all the way. "*Next, I'll show the Psychology classroom, Science, Biology, and others! There's so much to see. And after that, I'll show you to the dorms of the place." Frisk spoke on and on, happily, not stopping a bit.

As we kept walking towards the next room, I noticed a skeleton with glasses on. There was slight cracks on his skull and I spotted tape on his sides of it. I know skeletons don't have skin, but THAT on him was a bit funny...and clever. For me? I would just use magic to hold mine in place. Now he looked like Underfell Sans. With a smile of my own, I wave at him. His eyes caught me and he smiled back, waving at me shyly while walking.

 

We stopped at a door and Frisk knocked on it twice. From the other side, a shadow of a tall skeleton came to the door. It opened, showing another Papyrus which looks like Underswap Papyrus. He smiled at us. 

"Oh? What's this, new students?" He said, looking at us with smile. 

"*Professor Rus, meet the transferred students." Frisk spoke, looking at us. Rus held out his bony hand to us. I held mine out, shaking it with his. Alisha and Rose did the same, but for Taylor...? The skeleton held hers up like a prince would, pressing his teeth gently on the top of it. Is...Is he kissing her hand?! Taylor blushed red with embarrassment as she pulled her hand away. 

"It's...It's nice to meet you sir!" Rose said shyly, looking away with pink cheeks. Taylor nodded with the embarrassed face. Alisha and me giggled at them. 

"Heh...It's nice to meet you ladies too. I hope you can get used to this school. But, word of advice..." He started, motioning his finger to come here. The 4 of us came near him, lending an ear. "Watch out for that little shit. Blue. He's the troublemaker of this whole school." Rus said, frowning seriously. I nodded with a straight face. Frisk sighed, shaking his head. 

"*Is he still on your nerves Professor?" 

"You have no idea." Rus looked at us. "Well, you should be on your way now. My class is about to start soon." He waved, closing the door. Rose smiled shyly.

"*Well, time to meet the Biology teacher. He's a bit of a...funny guy. But he's also good at helping students with problems." Frisk said, leading us down the hall. We followed like always. 

 

After an hour, it was starting to turn night. The sun was already setting, making the sky look beautiful...Frisk led us to another building that was suppose to be the dorms. He showed us into a room with 4 beds, 2 drawers, 4 closets, and of course, 4 desks for each of us. Rose walked into the room, looking around with awe. She touched the soft bed, feeling the cloth on her bony fingers. Her skull flushed pink as she suddenly jumped onto the bed, smothering herself on it. I laughed softly. Alisha laughed, going to the bed on the far right, near the window. 

"Wow...!~ This bed is mine." She said, sitting on it. Taylor ran to the second one, near Rose's. 

"I want this one!~" She exclaimed happily, laying down on the mattress. With a small laugh, I came to the last bed that wasn't taken. So this is what a bed is like. Touching the pillow, I lay down on the sheets, taking in the comfy feeling. Frisk chuckled, walking to the door. 

"*Enjoy yourselves! You can decorate the room and change it if you want." He said, leaving the room. My eye glowed purple as I smiled with excitement. I looked at my sisters, seeing their eye glowing it's color. They're thinking...what I'm thinking. Taylor however, was a bit confused...we held up our hands as they glowed...Time for a room makeover!~

 

* * *

 

After a while, our dorm was redecorated, as well as the beds that have wondrous designs and patterns. However, it DID take us all an hour to do our beds, changing them into something WE all prefer.

Taylor's bedsheets were elegant. They were navy blue with white line drawings of roses and flowers. Along with some slight glitter for a sparkle effect. The rim of them were silver, sparkling silver. 

Rose's were in a slight princess-like style. They were pink and white, along with red roses and vines decorated on the top part. The rims were fluffy and soft, just like a cloud itself. 

Alisha's has a library-like style. The sheets were brown and yellow, along with a bookshelf pattern on the top. Rims were white and black, the patterns of cards were on them. Like playing cards in a game. 

Mine however, was in a gothic-like style. My sheets were dark purple with black lace. The designs on the top were black and red flowers and roses. The rims were black, but fluffy at the same time. Now that we finished redecorating our dorms, I feel like this universe is not bad after all. I floated, slowly lowering onto the mattress. Rose smiled, laying back against the pillows. 

"So! What should we do now?" Taylor asked, crossing her legs. I smiled, looking outside. 

"Well, how about we go out for the night?" I suggested, making Alisha smile brightly. "I heard from Frisk that there's a place we can go for a drink and we can dance, sing, and as well chat our butts off!" 

"Let's do it!" Alisha said excitedly. Rose and Taylor giggled. With a smile, I snap my fingers, letting my magic open the closets in the room. Inside them were clothes that sparkled, shone in the light and were awesome enough to wear. We went to the clothes, tossing them around as we tried to pick out something to wear. I was holding a small, glittery purple dress. It was like...PERFECT! We started to get dressed quickly, putting on the dresses or pants we chose. 

 

After a while, we all got dressed, walking down the sidewalk towards the town. I was wearing the purple dress with black stockings and dark purple shoes. My hair was braided into a long one along with a flower in my hair. Rose was wearing a white blouse with a dark shade of pink jacket. She also had a pink miniskirt with white tights and pink 2-inch heels. Her hair was laid-back like a princess.

Alisha had on black small skirt with gold smooth lines on it. She wore fishnet stockings with yellow boots that had laces on it. The hairstyle she had was a long ponytail with slight white highlights. Taylor wore navy jeans, white sneakers, a black strapless shirt while wearing a jean jacket. She also had her glasses on. Without them, she couldn't even see a thing. The thing is...she was blind forever.

We saw other monsters and humans in alleyways, shops and also, that place Frisk told me again. It looks like a bar and a dance club. The sign of the top said: Grillby's. Well, why wouldn't it? 

"Hehe! Looks like Grillby has a place of his own." Taylor said, looking at the sign with a smile. I nodded, walking to the door and opening it. The music was a bit loud, but not loud enough for others to hear us. We walked inside, looking around with our eyes. I saw a empty table and went to it. The girls followed me to it, sitting on the chairs. I sighed, playing with the braid of my hair. Rose sighed, leaning on her hand. We watched the monsters dancing with the beat of the music. Alisha looked at the bar, seeing Grillby. Her eyes widened. 

"Hey, I'll get us some drinks." She said, getting up from the table and walking to the bar. The fire monster noticed her and smiled. Taylor looked at her and then at the dance floor. That's when something in her mind came as if she wanted to do it for a long time.

"Do...Do they allow singing in here?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded, pointing at the DJ from the stage. Taylor gasped and got up from her seat, running to him. There was a monster there. As she got there, she whispered something in his ear. The monster nodded, putting the small mic near it's mouth. Taylor quickly ran to the stage, holding a microphone...then the music changed, making the others stop dancing. As I heard the tune, my eyes widened as I knew what she was singing...

 

_You Don't Own Me_

_By Grace ft. G-Eazy_

_Sung by Taylor_

 

_♪You don't own me...♪_

 

The sounds of monsters chatting came into my ears as I heard Taylor sing. This...This is the first time too! Rose was surprised as well, hearing this song she knew all so well...

 

_♪You don't own me...♪_

 

Now I heard some monster rapping in the background to the song. This is like...AWESOME!!

 

_Well, let's go._

_But I'm Gerald and I can always have just what I want_

_She's the baddest I would love to flaunt_

_Take her shopping, you know Yves Saint Laurent_

 

_But nope, she ain't with it though_

_All because she got her own dough_

_Boss bossed if you don't know_

_She could never ever be a broke hoe..._

 

I watched as Alisha got our drinks, coming back to the table. She was wondering herself why is this tune playing? Don't get me wrong, it's one of her favorites too. As she sat down, her pupils spotted Taylor. On the stage, singing. The skelegirl was amazed...

 

♪You don't own me...♪

♪I'm not just one of your many toys♪

♪You don't own me...♪

♪Don't say I can't go with other boys♪

 

Then I saw the human smile while she sang. Closing her eyes and shaking her hips slowly. However, my eye glowed purple, noticing someone that I knew was here. Looking back, I saw Frisk in the back with someone. That person looks the same height as him. Squinting a little, I saw a light-skinned guy with red eyes. The color of his hair was a bit lighter than Frisk's. He was looking at the stage with Frisk, seeing Taylor sing. 

 

♪Don't tell me what to do♪

♪And don't tell me what to say♪

♪Please, when I go out with you♪

♪Don't put me on display♪

 

♪You don't own me...♪

♪Don't try to change me in any way♪

♪You don't own me...♪

♪Don't tie me down cause I'd never stay...♪

 

Getting up from my seat, I walked toward Frisk. He noticed me and smiled, waving at me. We spoke to each other for a small moment until Frisk introduced me to this new guy that was watching Taylor. 

"*This is Chara. He's my roommate in my dorm. He's a bit...aggressive when it comes to monsters. But, he's protective too." He said, pointing at Chara with his thumb. Chara...Chara...Chara...? Wait a minute...This kind of Chara is a bit...different in this universe. "*Hey Violet? Is that Taylor over there?" Frisk suddenly asked, getting me out of my thoughts. I nodded. The human was smiling. "*She's pretty good!"

 

♪Don't tell me what to do♪

♪And don't tell me what to say♪

♪Please, when I go out with you♪

♪Don't put me on display♪

 

_Re-Really though, honestly_

_I get bored of basic (No!)_

_She's the baddest, straight up vicious, texting her, asking her_

_If she's alone and if she'd sent some pictures, she said no (What?)_

 

_Well goddamn, she said come over and see it for yourself_

_Never asking for your help, independent woman_

_She ain't for the shelf_

_Nah, she's the one. Smoke with her till the (Ahh)_

 

_Stayin' up until we see the sun_

_Baddest ever, I swear she do it better than I've ever seen it done_

_Never borrow, she ain't ever loan._

_That's when she told me she ain't never ever ever ever gonna be owned._

 

♪I don't tell you what to say♪

♪I don't tell you what to do♪

♪So just let me be myself♪

♪That's all I ask of you♪

 

♪I'm young and I love to be young♪

♪And I'm free and I love to be free♪

♪To live my life the way I want♪

♪To say and do whatever I please!♪

 

As I heard her sing with vocals, my SOUL skipped a bit. This voice actually...spoke to my heart. That this was for...the skelegirls. Blushing purple, I smiled shyly as I saw Rose and Alisha blush their color on their skulls. Then I heard the door open, seeing a skeleton walk inside. He had blue pupils with slight yellow in them. But...doesn't that look like Underswap Sans? He had a smug frown on his face. That must be Blue. The one Rus said that he was a...Little shit? I don't know what that means but...

 

♪You don't own me...♪

 

* * *

 

Was all Taylor sang before the song ended. The sounds of loud cheers and applause filled the room. Monsters smiled brightly, clapping at the human. Taylor smiled proudly and looked by our table, seeing Rose and Alisha clapping. She waved to them...then she noticed Frisk, making her blush a bit. The human waved at her while Chara clapped as well. Blue smirked, clapping a little. As I saw Taylor get off the stage, she walked towards Rose and Alisha, chatting a little. With a smile, I walked over to them...until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking back, it was Chara.

"*Hey." He said, stopping me. "*Who's that blue girl that sang?" I rolled my eyes. 

"That's Taylor. My Cre-Uhh sister..." I started, but switched up the words. I can't say Creator anymore...Chara smirked at Taylor. 

"*She looks good...I might tap that." My eye glowed purple, pushing the hand off my shoulder. He gasped, and I frowned at the red-eyed human. 

"Watch it bud...Don't do anything that might get you killed." I said, giving him a threat and then walking to my table. I can sense Chara wasn't scared at all. I gotta watch out for him this time. But Frisk? I can trust him well. 

"Hehehe!~ You were great up there Taylor!" Rose said, smiling at her. The human girl giggled, sipping on the soda she was given by Alisha. I swirled my straw in the smoothie I have now. A grape and vanilla smoothie. 

"It-It was a one time thing..." Taylor said softly, looking away with her eyes...then I spotted Blue with the corner of my purple eye. He was leaving. Something...in those eyes of his...was up. Alisha noticed me looking somewhere else, tapping my shoulder. 

"Hey, what up?" She asked, making me gasp and look at her. 

"O-Oh! Nothing at all. After this time, I guess we should go to sleep." I suggested and she nodded with a smile. Later, once they're asleep, I should go follow Blue...to see if something's up...and I wonder why he's the "Little shit."

After we left the bar, we headed towards our dorm. Unlocking the door, Rose ran to the bed, putting her face on the pillow and sighing loudly into it. I giggled, floating to mine and laying back against the pillow. Alisha smiled, taking out the ponytail in her hair. 

"Best...Night...EVER!" She said, shaking her head as the hair waved with the movement. Taylor smiled softly, taking off her shoes. With a soft sigh, I snap my fingers, turning my outfit into a negligee. It was lacy and purple. Rose watched as she stripped off her clothes, changing into a nightgown. 

"Anyways, I'm gonna take a shower." Taylor said, going to the bathroom while taking off those glasses.

 

Slowly, as time passed, I was asleep in bed with the others...then I woke up quickly. Blue came into my head. Getting up from bed, I teleported outside the dorms. Walking into the night with my negligee on. The school was closed and locked...but I can become invisible, going through the door. I can sense that Blue is here somewhere...My eye caught him, going into Rus' office. With curiosity, I sneaked towards the door, putting the side of my skull to it, listening.

"Yo, teach!" I heard him say with a smile in his voice. My eye glowed and I can see right through the door. Blue had his hands in his pockets, smiling at Rus that has some papers in his hands. The professor frowned, not looking at him.

"What is it now Blue? I'm busy..." He said, fixing the papers that were crooked. What..are they doing...? Then I saw Blue get onto the desk, sitting on it while smirking at Rus. The tall skeleton looked at him with no emotion. A small purple blush started to spread on my skull. 

"You looked stressed teach...So I thought I'd come and give you some company...~" Blue spoke seductively, holding on Rus' tie, rubbing his thumb against the fabric. Rus gritted his teeth frowning...then I saw Blue get off the desk, pushing Rus a little while he was sitting in the chair...now I saw him on his knees, caressing the skeleton's crotch. The tall one blushed a little orange, looking down at that sly Blue...literally. 

"Come on teach...You know you like it...~" He said, licking his lips and undoing the pants. I gulped softly and shivered. I'm watching him...do something perverted.

"Damn it Blue..." Rus spoke softly, covering his mouth...then the sound of a belt unbuckling ran in my skull. My glowing eye shrunk as I saw Blue on his knees, unbuckling Rus' pants and then...pulled his cock out. Wait...what am I doing...? The skeleton licked the tip of it, running his tongue around it slowly. With a small gulp, I slid my hand under my negligee, rubbing my pelvic bone...but a entrance was already made. W-When did THIS happen?! Rubbing it, my fingers were already wet.

"Mmph...~ Mmm...You taste good Papy...~" Blue said seductively, taking the whole length into his mouth. Rus gritted his teeth, leaning on his arm. 

"Damn it Blue...I won't be able to get any work done." He said when I was peeking through the door. I could feel my peak about to be reached as I inserted my fingers into me. The slickness of my entrance was so wet and sticky, I couldn't help but go faster...

"A-Ahh...Hah...haa...Oh Rus...I-I want you so badly..." I suddenly whispered and then covered my mouth, my eye glowing purple with shock. W-When did I start thinking about Rus...?! T-That is SO weird...but...

"F-Fuck...Blue I'm going to..." Rus said, covering his mouth and shivering a little...then he leaned back against the chair quickly, arching his back. I peeked again, my magic helping me look through the desk. Blue had orange liquid all over his skull. He was smirking, licking the tip of Rus' cock...showing a thick layer of cum on his tongue...that's when I lost it...My fingers went faster, making me pant like a dog...

"G-Goddamn...it's coming...!" I cursed under my breath, biting my lip as I was close...then I covered my mouth, arching my back and squirting my juices on the floor. Panting from the climax, I open my eyes...seeing the mess I made...Gulping, I stand up, walking away from it...Let's hope it isn't noticed...Now I know why...Blue is called the "Little Shit." I teleported back into the dorm...and floated into bed, forgetting about what I just did in public...but I know something I can't do...I can't teleport us back home...unless I get all my magic back.


End file.
